The present invention relates to a telescopable sliding beam device, a machine with such sliding beam device, and a method for utilizing the sliding beam device.
Telescopable sliding beam devices are known from the prior art and are employed for example in the support of machines, Machines such as e.g. cranes can be transferred from a traveling condition into a working condition. In the working condition of the crane it can be necessary to increase its stability, so as to ensure a safe crane operation. For this purpose, the sliding beams provided at the crane are extended and the props provided at the same are supported on the ground.
The base area of the crane, which correlates with the supporting base, thereby is increased. The crane thus can be stabilized and the risk of sinking, tilting or swaging of the crane can be reduced substantially as compared to a non-supported crane.
To maximize the stabilizing effect of the sliding beams, it is known to design the same as rather long portions, so as to create a rather large supporting base for the crane. Since for transport reasons the sliding beams at the same time be kept as compact as possible, it is likewise known to design the same as telescopable sliding beams of a sliding beam device.
The individual sliding beams of the sliding beam device usually include pushing blocks, via which a power transmission between the sliding beams becomes possible. It is problematic that due to the stepped arrangement of the pushing blocks only a stepped extension of the sliding beams is possible, in particular because in known sliding beam devices the drives of the individual sliding beams are coupled with each other and are jointly moved. As a result, the supporting base correspondingly also can only be designed in a stepped manner. It is possible, for example, that a fully extended sliding beam device provides for a supporting base of maximum size, but depending on the number of pushing blocks always only corresponding smaller steps or partial regions of the supporting base can be utilized for support and actually not the regions lying between these steps.
This is particularly disadvantageous when the use of the sliding beam device takes place in a spatially confined position in which a rather large supporting base is required at the same time. When for example a 90-percent supporting base is required, but due to the above-described stepped construction only either a 100-percent or a 75-percent supporting base is possible, it can become impossible to achieve the required support in the given position with an unfavorable spatial situation, i.e. when there is no room for a 100-percent support. The indicated percentages of the support or the supporting base relate to the maximum possible support, which is achievable with fully extended sliding beams. When both sliding beams are fully extended, this corresponds to a 100-percent support, and when both sliding beams are fully retracted, the support is 0%.
EP 1749789 A1 for example discloses a telescopable sliding beam device, in which two sliding beams can be telescoped. The sliding beams are shifted to each other such that in certain settings of the sliding beams previously defined load introduction points can be approached and a power transmission by the sliding beams becomes possible thereby. However, the two hydraulic cylinders which are associated to the two sliding beams are coupled with each other via a sequential pressure control, so that an independent movement of the two sliding beams is not possible. Thus, it is not possible either to make settings of the sliding beams other than those defined by the load introduction points.